Adorable Modelo
by mary-esme-cullen
Summary: “Hola te puedo ayudar en algo” – fue lo único que pude pronunciar mientras la miraba embobado. “Quiero comérmela a besos” pensaba una y otra vez, me sentía ansioso como un león cazando una oveja, una dulce presa. *One Shot Edward/Bella* Todos Humanos.


**Los personajes pertenecen a su autora Stephenie Meyer.**

**He aquí un nuevo one shot, espero que les guste.**

**Adorable Modelo**

_**Edward POV**_

Aquí estaba cumpliendo con mi trabajo una vez más, este era mi sueño y había luchado para conseguirlo trate en todo lo posible de independizarme de mis padres mientras estudiaba mi carrera y con ello conseguí graduarme en Fotografía y Arte en la Universidad de New York, desde pequeño me gustaba tomar fotografías al igual que la música son mis grandes pasiones, al obtener mi titulo rápidamente empecé a buscar trabajo logrando una vacante en una agencia de publicidad, mi trabajo consistía en fotografiar a las modelos que contrataban para las distintas campañas publicitarias en revistas, últimamente me habían dado contratos para productos de belleza femeninos, lo cual significaba muchas chicas.

En el tiempo que llevaba trabajando había visto desfilar una gran cantidad de hermosas chicas todas ellas posaban para mi lente, yo procuraba tomar los mejores ángulos con ello dejar satisfecho a mi jefe el Sr. Banner, el cual siempre quedaba complacido con mi trabajo, aparte de ello he tenido la gran oportunidad de trabajar para celebridades supongo que debido a mi profesionalidad y las excelentes tomas, bueno eso dicen los managers y los editores de las revistas. Todas las modelos eran hermosas sabía que no era correcto invitar a salir a algunas de ellas, mi contrato me lo establecía cosa que me parecía _realmente estúpida y_ por ello tenía que esperar que culminaran su contrato con la agencia publicitaria, algunos contratos eran hasta por dos años, considerando también que se la pasaban ocupadas desfilando, viajando y entre tantas cosas en la vida de una modelo, pero hoy la vida me jugó una jugada para la cual _no estaba preparado_.

Había llegado la nueva modelo para la próxima campaña publicitaria de una famosa línea de productos de belleza franceses, cuando la vi me quede pasmado en mi sitio a pesar de que era pequeña, era radiante, hermosa, deslumbrante, emanaba un aura sensual con tan solo verla, era única, no había visto a esta modelo en mi vida y maldición estaba prohibida. "_maldito contrato_" dije internamente.

Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza dentro de mi pecho amenazaba fieramente salir de ahí, ella medía alrededor de unos 1,65 metros su piel era un poco pálida eso la hacía exuberante, su cuerpo era perfecto no era de esas modelos rellenas de silicona hasta donde podían, sus piernas eran largas y torneadas, sus caderas y su pecho eran perfectos, su cabello castaño caía sobre sus hombros en cascada con unos suaves rizos perfectamente peinados, sus ojos chocolate eran hermosos, su rostro era como el de un ángel "_ella era un ángel que había caído del cielo"_, sus labios eran rosados se veían dulces sentía la irresistible tentación de besarlos.

Tenía puesto un vestido color azul escotado que le llegaba a las rodillas, los pensamientos que inundaron mi cabeza no eran normales y menos a estas horas de trabajo. Iba a tener problemas si seguía así, aún estaba paralizado admirándola cuando su representante me habló.

"Hola, soy Alice Brandon representante de Models Agency" – dijo, una chica pequeña con aspecto de duende, su cabello era negro azabache y tenía las puntas acomodadas apuntando en distintas direcciones.

"Hola soy Edward Cullen, fotógrafo" – dije presentándome.

"Mucho gusto Edward" – contestó, "Ella es nuestra nueva modelo, Isabella Swan"

Isabella se acercó hasta donde estábamos hablando y se presentó

"Mucho gusto Isabella, pero por favor llámame Bella" – dijo tímidamente, su mano se estiró para estrecharla junto a la mía.

"Mucho gusto Bella" – dije, _de donde me salió la voz no tengo idea_, cuando estreché su mano sentí millones de descargas eléctricas recorrer mi cuerpo, ella se tenso un poco cuando nuestras pieles se rozaron por unos segundos que me parecieron eternos.

Ella se soltó de mi agarre y desvió la mirada, estaba seguro que ella había sentido la misma sensación recorrer su cuerpo, en ese instante entró la estilista de la sesión y le dio la ropa que tenía que colocarse Bella para la sesión, se fue junto a Alice a los vestidores mientras que yo me fui a acomodar todo para iniciar, prácticamente tuve todo listo en menos de 5 minutos me sentía ansioso después de unos minutos ellas volvieron, si antes estaba loco por el cuerpo de Bella cuando llegó, casi me desmayé cuando la vi con ese diminuto vestido azul oscuro en su cuerpo, ¿acaso quería volverme loco sin proponérselo?. Mis ojos la recorrieron hambrientos una y otra vez, se veía despampanante ese color resaltaba increíble sobre su piel, se veía hermosa.

Era hora de las fotografías no podía seguir aquí perdiendo tiempo, no quería demoras no iba a romper mi intachable record de puntualidad, ella de repente se sintió con más confianza pero aún mostraba cierta timidez, vino hasta donde yo estaba preparando mi cámara para iniciar. "¿Disculpa tienes un estéreo por aquí?"

Estábamos cerca uno del otro, vi como empezó a ruborizarse un poco "seguro por aquí hay uno" contesté

Le señale el equipo y ella camino hasta él y busco entre los discos de música al parecer había una buena selección, yo procuraba no tener música mientras hacia mi trabajo algunas modelos solían distraerse con ella. Ella vio uno que le gustó y lo colocó.

"Ahora si podemos empezar" – dijo entusiasmada, vaya sus cambios de personalidad me dejaban atónito

Cuando la canción empezó, ella se colocó en posición su manager ya le había dado instrucciones, ella se empezó a mover al ritmo de la canción no pude evitar sonreír al verla moverse, era hermosa. La canción hablaba por si misma

**Modélame así, dame ahora tu mejor **

**Pose, pose, pose**

**Pose, pose, pose**

**Vívetelo así, dame tú mejor pose, pose, pose**

**Pose, pose, pose**

**Pose, pose, pose…**

Sonreí más aún cuando una parte de la canción decía:

**Se ve como Tyra Banks **

"_Ella es mucho mejor"_ – pensé, ella es mucho más hermosa que Tyra, ojala que ella no me escuchara decir eso, había trabajado un par de veces con ella anteriormente.

Capte todas las poses que hacía, cada fotografía me gustaba más que la anterior, se dejo llevar por el ritmo y con ello conseguí fotos únicas, su manager y hasta ella misma estaban contentas con el resultado. Cada foto me dejaba sin aliento, no había visto a una modelo posar de esa forma y estaba más que seguro que la campaña publicitaria iba a ser un rotundo éxito, todo gracias a ella y su cuerpo de diosa.

Pero cuando llegó la segunda parte de la sesión de fotos quería desaparecer del mundo, ahí estaba ella ante mis ojos con un hermoso bikini era increíble, esos colores eran… _"Dios ayúdame a controlarme, estoy seguro que voy a morir en el infierno"_ – gritaba mi mente_. _Lucía unos collares atados en su cuerpo que la hacían ver sexy y hermosa más de lo que era, deseché esos pensamientos prohibidos que volvieron a mi mente.

Me sentía en el cielo mientras la veía moverse con gracia cada vez más, los collares que estaban en su cuerpo no hacían nada para mi autocontrol estaba al punto de mandar todo al diablo, estaba loco por probar, tocar su nívea y cremosa piel. Ella era perfecta, era la mujer con la que siempre había soñado con tener en mi vida.

El resto de la sesión de foto transcurrió deslumbrándome cada vez más, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas conocerla, algo me incitaba a saber más sobre Bella. Cuando tuvimos las fotos necesarias para la campaña, el personal que me acompañaba en la sesión empezó a retirarse mientras yo empecé a recoger mis cosas, no había notado que ella seguía allí observando mis movimientos, empecé a sentirme un poco nervioso.

"Hola te puedo ayudar en algo" – fue lo único que pude pronunciar mientras la miraba embobado. "_Quiero comérmela a besos" _pensaba una y otra vez, me sentía ansioso como un león cazando una oveja, una dulce presa.

"Bueno" – dijo con su voz musical, "tal vez necesite ayuda para quitarme estos collares que me cubren mi cuerpo no logro alcanzar algunos broches, mi manager me dejo por que tenía una reunión urgente"

Ahogué un gemido al escuchar esas palabras, ¿de verdad quería que le ayudara? Esto era un sueño…

"Por favor" – susurró.

Mi corazón empezó a latir desbocadamente haciéndome sentir en las nubes y eso que aún no la tocaba, ella se acercó mas y se coloco dándome la espalda, empecé a quitarle los collares mis manos temblaban, los quite lentamente algunas veces no pude evitar rozar su delicada piel parecía una muñeca de porcelana, era suave como la seda. Sentí que se estremeció ante mi toque, electricidad era lo que recorría mi cuerpo cada vez que su piel tocaba la mía.

No había sentido nada igual en toda mi vida, solo ella provocaba esas sensaciones en mi "_Como deseo salir con ella_" deseaba en mi mente. Su aroma era delicioso, su cabello era sedoso, no quería pensar en el momento en el que terminara de quitar sus joyas y tuviera que irse dejándome aquí solo, cuando acabé demasiado pronto para mi parecer, ella tenía los ojos cerrados estaba disfrutando la sensación de recorrer mis dedos _"accidentalmente"_ por su espalda.

De pronto ella reacciono y se volteó para quedar frente a mí, me miro fijamente la observé por un segundo y di el siguiente paso necesitaba sentirla, acaricié su mejilla derecha con un dedo, suavemente recorrí su contorno ambas estaban rosadas era un rosa delicioso, seguí bajando hasta llegar a sus labios bordeé su contorno no podía soportarlo más _"ahora o nunca Edward",_ las ganas de probar sus labios me estaba comiendo por dentro, no lo dude un segundo más y la atraje a mi posando sus labios con los míos.

Su boca sabia alucinante, era delicada, dulce, ella me correspondió el beso de igual forma saboreando mis labios, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido cuando mi lengua delineo su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para profundizar nuestro beso, porque esto _era nuestro beso_.

Suavemente introduje mi lengua en su boca, ambas danzaban juntas, ellas ansiaban más y más, tocarse, sentirse e incluso amarse. Deslice mi mano libre por su espalda recorriendo su hermosa piel, se estremecía ante mi contacto esa sensación me encantaba.

Ella termino de eliminar el poco espacio que quedaba entre nosotros y llevo sus manos a mi cabello masajeándolo suavemente haciendo que se me escapara un sonoro gemido, estaba deseoso pero no podía permitir que las como cosas fueran más lejos, en el fondo la estaba empezando a querer, empezaba a sentir amor por ella.

Lamentablemente rompí el beso, ella gruño en desaprobación.

"Lo siento Srta. Bella…" - dije en un intento de disculparme, "perdone mi atrevimiento, esto...no....yo no debí…"

Me puso un dedo en mi boca silenciándome, su mirada era fascinante, había un brillo hermoso en sus ojos chocolate desearía poder mirarlos para siempre.

"Cállate y tómame" - dijo en un susurro deseoso.

Estuve tentado a lanzarme de inmediato a sus brazos y hacerla mía, pero ante todo era un caballero, como me habían enseñado en casa.

Acaricie su rostro una vez mas con mis dedos y la atraje de nuevo nos besamos con suavidad y dulzura, me sentía en el cielo y eso que aún no empezaba a saborearla. Mis labios empezaron a recorrer su delicado cuello hasta su clavícula "_ella sabe alucinante_", seguí mi camino hasta llegar al medio de sus senos el cual bese, la recosté en el piso cuidando de no lastimarla estábamos sobre el montón de telas que había utilizado en la sesión, estaba encima de ella cuidando de no poner todo mi peso.

Ella me miraba con los ojos llenos de deseo y pasión, la besé de nuevo mientras que sus manos se encargaban de mi camisa quitando cada uno de los botones cuando estuvo fuera, acarició mi piel expuesta con sus uñas rozaba mi espalda haciendo estremecerme sobre ella. Quité la parte superior de su bikini, respiré profundamente al ver su pecho "_eres tan preciosa" _susurré, acto seguido empecé a besarlo, acariciar con mis manos esa delicada piel, no dude en llevar uno de sus pezones a mi boca donde lo saboree por completo mientras que mi mano libre masajeaba el otro con mi palma, ella arqueo la espalda haciéndome sentirla por completo, cambie de posición quería hacerla sentir única y deseada.

Seguí mi camino hasta llegar a su abdomen dejando besos y caricias, jugué un rato en su ombligo quería saborearla más, con las puntas de mis dedos empecé a quitar la parte inferior de su traje de baño dejándola completamente desnuda ante mis ojos, ella se ruborizo más de lo que ya estaba, me lancé a sus labios de nuevo besándola salvajemente, empezó a quitarme los pantalones yo ya había quitado mis zapatos, gemí cuando acarició mi miembro por encima de la tela, mis manos se encargaron de acariciar su cuerpo desde sus pies donde lucía unos adorables tacones aguja que no permití que se quitara, se le veían extremadamente sensuales, subí lentamente acariciando sus piernas hasta que llegué al objeto de mi deseo su entrepierna, la acaricie antes de darle el placer que se merecía, empezó a soltar gemidos que sonaban como música para mis oídos.

"Oh Edward" – gimió

"Quiero darte todo" – susurré con voz ronca, "Eres tan hermosa"

Uno de mis dedos se encargó de buscar su punto máximo de placer, aumente otro buscando estimularla más.

"Oh Dios Edward"

"Estas tan húmeda, me encantas" – dije

"Quiero sentirte, hazme el amor" – dijo entre gemidos

Empezó a quitar mis bóxers termine el trabajo por ella, me coloque entre sus piernas y empecé a penetrarla lentamente, ella arqueo más su espalda para pegarse a mi pecho, sus manos estaban en mi espalda baja recorriéndola con sus uñas, la ola de placer que invadió mi cuerpo fue alucinante, ambos respirábamos agitadamente.

Fui subiendo el ritmo de las penetraciones, ella enredó sus piernas en mi cadera buscando profundizar más y más mi miembro en su cuerpo, quería que me sintiera como yo la sentía a ella, quería llenarme de ganas con su cuerpo, los gemidos que escapaban de nuestras bocas eran asombrosos, necesitaba más de sus besos me lance hasta su boca devorándola con pasión y deseo, sentí que empezó a temblar estaba teniendo un orgasmo, solo bastaron unos segundos más para yo llegar al cielo con ella.

Esta iba a ser una tarde que jamás iba a olvidar en mi vida, todo en ella era perfecto, era dulce, preciosa no quería que se fuera, hubo algo en ella que me hizo adicto como una especie de droga, una droga sana de la cual no podría vivir, recosté mi cabeza a un lado de su hombro, jadeando aún estaba dentro de ella, empezó a besar mi hombro y a recorrer mi espalda con suaves caricias, ambos estábamos cubiertos por gotas de sudor.

Salí de ella y me recosté a un lado, donde la empecé a besar suavemente jamás me cansaría de hacerlo con ella, la acerqué más a mi, sus besos me estaban enviando deseos y ganas de volverlo a hacer, después de unos minutos en esa posición, se situó encima de mí colocándose a horcajadas.

"¿Estas listo para una segunda ronda?" – dijo con voz picara.

Ante la mención de sus palabras sentí que mi miembro respondió de inmediato, debo estar soñando definitivamente, tengo a una adorable modelo a la que jamás voy a dejar ir de mi vida… "_Al diablo con mi contrato" – murmuré_

"¿Que dijiste?" – preguntó

"Nada, mi preciosa Bella" – contesté, acariciando su espalda hasta llegar a su pecho, ella se inclinó hacia adelante pegando su pecho con el mío.

"_Quiero que me hagas el amor de nuevo" – susurró en mi oído…_

_**Hola de nuevo, aquí una nueva locura literaria de hecho tenía como un mes con la idea en la cabeza pero al fin me senté y la terminé, espero que les guste. **_

_**Los links de los vestidos están en mi perfil**_

_**El extracto de la canción es Pose de Daddy Yankee**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**¡Besos y abrazos estilo Emmett!**_


End file.
